


turn the page, maybe we'll find another ending

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fix-It, Gen, Petition for AoS to stop killing off or hurting PoC to further Daisy's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes like this:</p>
<p>Daisy is stubborn enough to tell the universe no when she puts her mind to it, and make the universe heel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn the page, maybe we'll find another ending

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like fix-it fic was needed because I’m fed up of AoS killing my faves for Daisy’s pain, and I feel that Daisy would agree with me.

I.

It goes like this:

Jiaying is alive. Cal’s neck snap didn’t kill her. She wakes up during transport, and takes out a few guards before she can be sedated. But she’s drained those few guards enough to heal. Weakly, but heal all the same.

Jiyaing is _alive._

Skye looks at her mother through the glass of the containment unit. This woman nearly killed her. Skye found her mother after all this time only to find out that she’s truly lost her a long time ago. Jiaying taught her to move mountains. Jiaying tried to _kill_ her.

Jiaying smiles back, and there’s something knifelike about it that unnerves Skye. Anger flashes through her. What her mother has done is unforgiveable. And for once, she finally understands her father. She wishes that Whitehall were alive so that she could carve through him and carve her mother back out of him. Because this woman stopped being her mother long ago.

“Skye,” Coulson says, startling her out of her fury. “Don’t bring down the place okay?” he tries to play it off joke but she can see the worry in his eyes. She’s still learning her powers.

They should kill Jiaying. This woman is dangerous. But, she’s her mother, even though she’s not anymore and. And, and, _and…_

Besides how do you even kill someone who is effectively immortal?

“If she can’t be killed, then we need to keep her somewhere where she can’t hurt others, again.” Skye says, and her voice quivers even though she tries to inject steel into it.

“Agreed.”

“Hey AC,” Skye says, “I know it’s asking too much but can we keep this a secret though. Just between the two of us?” 

His hand is at her back. “Yeah, sure.” He looks like he wanted to say something else. She wonders if he pities her. Her mother is a made-monster who cannot die, and she’s signing her off to a life of isolation.

 

II.

It goes like this:

Andrew wants to know how she’s handling things about her parents, when all she wants to do is start up the Secret Warriors team and not think about her parents.

“They named me Daisy,” she confesses to him one day. It’s not even during their sessions. He’s here for Coulson. Skye wants to bite her tongue because she knows she’s set herself back with him now.

“You know, its okay to want to remember the good things about people.”

She pities Cal, and she can’t forgive Jiaying, even though she knows their circumstances. _But_.

In another reality, she’d have been Daisy Johnson. Maybe she’d be helping her mother build lives at Rebirth while her father tended to a clinic. She knows that for all her bitterness she’s chasing Jiaying’s footsteps now.

“Daisy Johnson. How do you think it sounds?”

“It’s a pretty name, and it suits you.”

“Much better than Mary Sue Poots at least.”

 

III.

People are turning. People are dying. And Inhumans are in hiding and need help.

Lincoln won’t join SHIELD until he does. Andrew won’t sign off on any Secret Warrior a team which Daisy _needs_ to put into place because how can they deal with possible worst-case-scenarios of powered people if they don’t have a team of powered people too? It’s not like the Avengers are going to swoop in or anything. And Jemma’s on a fucking alien planet, and they finally get her back. And then, there’s the ACTU. And Lincoln tells Daisy that Inhuman powers have a design, they complement and work as opposites.

And then Inhumans are dying. Inhumans are being killed off, and oh god it’s an Inhuman - Lash- doing the killing.

And HYDRA was actually trying to bring back something from the planet that Jemma was stranded on.

And then Andrew is Lash, and Daisy feels like her world is going to fall apart. But she shuts up about it and aggressively believes in hope because she’s lost one father figure, she’s _not_ losing another, and Melinda deserves to be goddamned happy. And, and, _and…_

They’ll bring Andrew home. They _have_ too.

 

IV.

It goes like this:

And then HIVE. Hive is possessing Grant Ward’s dead body and infecting Inhumans and killing people. And then Hive brainwashes Daisy, and Lash is probably the only thing that can kill HIVE, but Andrew breaks free of LASH to save her and dies. And, and, _and_ ….

(She can’t look at May any more. She _can’t_.)

Daisy is in the medbay staring at the ceiling remembering and thinking because she cannot shut off her brain. Lincoln said that Jiaying once told him that Inhuman powers have a design. They work as complements but also as opposites.

Jiaying.

And oh. _Oh_.

Jiaying infiltrated that SHIELD ship to destroy the portal to the ancient planet where HIVE was banished. 

Andrew is dead.

Jiaying is alive.

Hive is alive. 

Lash was too young an Inhuman.

Jiaying is old.

Hive is ancient. 

Hive cannot be killed. He’s come back from the dead.

Jiaying cannot be killed. She’s come back from the dead twice now.

And Daisy’s up and going again, breaking out of the base with Andrew’s cold body. She should tell someone she knows, but she’s racing against time. And this is not hope. This feels like lunacy. But her mind is spinning like it hasn’t in a long time thinking about patterns and myths; like it did when she unravelled code to Miles and the Rising Tide and they’d tell her it was bullshit until she put it to work. And she’s berating herself for not thinking about this first.

 

V.

It goes like this:

Daisy knows four things.

One, people can be brought back from the dead. She and Phil Coulson are living proof. So is her mother.

Two, Inhumans are sturdier than given credit for.

Three, Jiaying can transfer lifeforce.

Four, Daisy is stubborn enough to tell the universe _no_ when she puts her mind to it, and make the universe _heel_.

 

VI.

It goes like this:

Jiaying looks up at her. Her eyes are tired, and there is no sharp smile. Daisy’s left the door open. She could try and drain Daisy and leave any time and yet she doesn’t even move. She looks more like the woman who taught Daisy to move mountains than the one who tried to kill her. Daisy takes it as a good sign.

(Hope is a fragile thing to have, but she’s come here brimming with it and enough stubborness to change reality.)

“Skye,” she says, “what do you want?”

The reply, “it’s Daisy now,” is automatic, pavlovian at this point. Something flickers in Jiaying’s gaze but it’s gone, and she still doesn’t move. “Daisy,” she concedes and nods.

“That rock on the ship.” Daisy starts, hoping for Jiaying to elaborate, but the woman stays silent. “It was a portal to another planet.”

Now, Jiaying is animated. “Tell me you didn’t open it. Daisy, you must never open it!” She looks at Daisy and sags, “You did. Did it come through?”

“Yeah. Hydra opened it, and it’s possessing Grant Ward. And others. We call it Hive. But I’m not here about that. Well not just that.”

“ _He’s infecting our people out there, and you’re here for something else?_ ”

Later, Daisy will have a talk herself about her reaction to experiencing the mom-voice. Later. For now, she tries not to wince and hold her ground. “There’s an Inhuman that only targets killing other Inhumans.”

“He woke up?” Then, Jiaying’s features go from interested and hopeful to flat in seconds, as if she’s realised what Daisy’s come for already “You wouldn’t be here if you thought he was after me. Or if you’d already realised that he could prove lethal to Hive. He’s dead, isn’t he? And you want me to help you kill this Hive.”

“Dr. Andrew Garner. He’s a good man. he’s my SO’s husband. He’s helped me out a lot. He died protecting me. Hive infected me, and he destroyed the infection. he didn’t deserve what happened to him.”

“Daisy, you don’t need to tell me all of this. We both know that you’re here because it’s necessary to defeat that thing.”

“I’m not here to ask you to help me fight Hive. I’m here to ask you to bring Andrew back. We both know you can. Use me if you need too. And after we bring him back, then we take out that thing.” 

“Daisy…”

“You taught me to move mountains. Dad said you cried every time you drained someone. Dr Garner, he isn’t just a lost weapon, Mom,” and if Daisy’s breath doesn’t hitch here as her catches her own unconscious word usage only after it’s slipped out, it’s only because right now she needs Jiaying to understand, “He’s someone like you used to be.”

She can move mountains, and she’s stubborn enough to change the universe. Daisy knows Jiaying will say yes.

 

VII.

It goes like this:

Andrew come back to life with a gasp, then turns on his side and starts coughing. Lash takes over and completes the healing process.

Lash also doesn’t attack them; merely sits up staring at them while he heals and Jiaying sags against her. It takes a good hour or more. Daisy can’t tell. She’s torn between being unnerved and on-edge. Andrew would never hurt her, and Lash may have rescued her but he still targets Inhumans to kill them but Daisy can not afford to not be cautious.

Daisy’s not sure how long passes before Lash starts shrinking back to Andrew’s more familiar physique-to her surprise. This was unexpected. If Andrew can control his transformation now, then…. Oh God, she can’t wait for May to find out. May would be happy. May would be _ecstatic_.

“Didn’t I die?” Andrew asks. He seems genuinely confused, and Daisy should not laugh. She shouldn’t. But her mother is alive and unkillable and dozing out against her shoulder, and she brought back Andrew from the dead. And Andrew seems to be able to control Lash, or is that up for debate Daisy honestly doesn’t know. And they have a way to beat Hive because Daisy’s sure of it now and…

And if that’s how Coulson and May and the team find them when they come in guns blazing, then so be it. 

 

VIII.

It goes like this:

Jiaying gets put in one of the containers for Inhumans on the Bus. Andrew goes in another. Both go willingly.

Daisy goes into quarantine until she’s given an all clear.

She’s given the cold shoulder by Jemma and Fitz for a good 30 minutes about not telling anyone about Jiaying before Jemma gives in and hugs her within an inch of her life and pulls Fitz in. She’s given an actual cold shoulder by Lincoln and they’re going to need to really talk later, but not now.

She gets yelled at and then bear-hugged by Mack (which is the best because Mack gives the _best_ hugs). She gets officially yelled at by Coulson. Joey hovers in the background awkwardly until Elena drags him over and demands that Daisy apologize.

She manages to get a moment alone with May, who’s holed herself up in the cockpit. May doesn’t talk, and Daisy has long learned not to talk at her. She’s learned to read her mentor, and she knows that the woman is going through a lot. She’s lost her husband thrice. She’s too scared too hope and be let down a fourth time.

(Daisy wants to hug her and promise May the world because May deserves it. By god, she deserves it. She deserves all the happiness for how much she’s sacrificed and how much she strives to protect at the cost of herself.

Daisy keeps quiet instead and keeps her fingers crossed. Three is a pattern and they’ve broken it.)

 

IX.

It goes like this:

Inhumans are not ying and yang. They’re not a binary. At least not all of them. Some are a pattern of _three_.

And the pattern is not just in their powers but their motives. Lash can kill the sturdiest of Inhumans. Targetted destruction is Lash’s nature. HIVE infects Inhumans, but Hive strives to create. No matter what his creation is, and how twisted it is. And Jiaying? Jiaying is dangerous, because she can do both, but before Whitehall, Jiaying’s preserved the Inhumans culture. She existed to keep the status quo and carry them on.

It’s like a weird inverse of the Hindu trinity. Brahma, Vishnu, Shiva. Hive, Jiaying, Andrew.

Hive would find both Jiaying and Lash a danger to his existence. 

They have a way to win.

(And when it’s done Daisy hopes that the woman who taught her to move mountains, and the man who told her that her name was pretty are back again for good. She has two tickets to the Carribean with Melinda and Andrew’s names on them, and two tickets with her and Jiaying’s names to China.)


End file.
